My Dearest II
by AudyChan
Summary: Aku Sangat Mencintai Sesshomaru.. Apapun Akan Kulakukan. Sekalipun Tuhan Telah Mentakdirkanku Hanya Menjadi Desiran Angin. R&R please


**My Dearest (part II)**

 **By**

 **Audy-Chan**

 **Chara : Sesshomaru x Kagura**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Tragedy & Romance**

 **Rumiko Takahashi ®**

* * *

 _Note : Cerita ini kisah cinta antara Sesshomaru & Kagura. Jadi.. Kalau readers ga suka sama character diatas mohon untuk tidak membaca Fanfic ini, sekian._

 _Para readers di harapkan membaca My Dearest dulu soalnya ini part II._

* * *

Bau harum rumput yang tersibak oleh tumpahan gerimis hujan membuatku mengingat masa lalu. Mengingat masa lalu yang tak habis-habisnya berkutat dalam memori ingatanku. Aku tersenyum simpul saat mendapati bayang rambut berwarna perak miliknya berayun gemulai mengikuti jejak angin. Sorot mata yang dalam penuh arti dengan iris mata yang mirip seperti bunga sakura yang sedang gugur. Aku menyukainya.. Entah apa yang membuat jiwaku terikat erat dengan jiwanya. Saat tangan lembutnya membelai wajahku bak serunai salju,membelai pelan dengan penuh ketulusan. Aku masih mencintainya.. Mencintai dirinya yang pernah ku cintai sebelumnya.

Sekarang aku hanyalah angin yang berharap suatu saat bisa kembali kedunia nyata.

"Kagura.. Kagura.." suara halus membangkitkan kesadaranku.

Aku kini di ambang keterpurukan, menghela nafas saja sulit bagiku. perlahan samar-samar kudengar suara halus disertai dengan bisikan merajai telingaku.

Suara ini tidak begitu asing bagiku. Suara yang biasa kudengar setiap hari. Kanna itu suara Kanna, adikku.

"Kagura.. Kau mendengarku? Aku bisa menolongmu keluar dari kematian ini"

"Akhhkk.." aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara, seperti ada seseuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokanku.

"Aku membawakan ini untukmu.. Ku harap kau dapat hidup bebas, Kagura" seru Kanna yang perlahan mendekatiku.

Jleb

Terasa perih di dada kiriku. Kanna memasukkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"Berjanjilah kau akan hidup bebas.."

* * *

Perlahan Kanna menghilang dari hadapanku, aku merasa hidup kembali. Saat ku sadari jantungku sudah kembali, aku bisa hidup bebas, tak ada lagi yang bisa mengekang hidupku. Yang ku pikirkan sekarang adalah hidup bersama dengan Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru .. Kau pasti bisa merasakan jiwaku, tolong temuilah aku"

Aku perlahan berjalan menyisiri sungai, berharap aku dapat menemukan dirinya. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak ada. Aku sungguh berharap ia menemuiku dan memelukku erat.

Aku duduk di pinggir sungai, termenung menatap lurus ke depan, cipratan air sungai mengisi kekosongan jiwaku, jiwaku terasa hampa. Andaikan ia disampingku saat ini. Akan ku katakan semua isi hatiku padanya.

"Dimana dia sekarang? "

Perlahan aku bangkit dari dudukku, peluhku menetes karna cuaca panas.

"Baiklah ! Aku akan mencarinya" seruku sembari menaiki bulu terbang.

Ku harap segera menemukannya dan menyatakan isi hatiku yang selama ini kupendam. Aku bahkan tak sabar lagi ingin melihat wajah Sesshomaru.

1 jam berkeliling hutan aku tak menjumpai sedikit pun tanda-tanda Sesshomaru.

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah mencari akhirnya aku memilih untuk istirahat sebentar.

"Sial ! Tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun keberadaan Sesshomaru "

* * *

Prank prank prank

Samar-samar kudengar suara pedang yang sedang beradu.

WIND SCAR !

"Inuyasha !?" batinku.

Aku segera berlari ke arah sumber suara berharap itu benar Inuyasha dan langsung menanyakan dimana Sesshomaru.

Ternyata itu benar Inuyasha, tapi yang sedang berkelahi dengannya itu.. Sepertinya tak asing bagiku.

Aku berlindung pada daun semak-semak, mengawasi Inuyasha yang sedang dalam pertarungan sengit dengan seseorang.

Prank prank

Adu pedang masih terdengar, tiba-tiba Inuyasha mental akibat kekuatan pedang lawannya.

"Tunggu dulu.. Rambut itu.. Bukannya Sesshomaru"

Aku terus menatap ke arah pria berkimono putih dengan rambut perak miliknya itu.

"Benar ! Itu dia.. Itu Sesshomaru ! Tapi kenapa dia bertarung dengan inuyasha?" pertanyaan itu masih melekat di pikiranku.

Inuyasha yang kini sudah di ambang batas kewajaran manusianya berubah menjadi siluman utuh. Kulihat wajahnya begitu mengerikan seakan tiada ampun bagi lawannya, dan ini sangat membahayakan nyawa Sesshomaru.

"Ggrrrrrrrr..." geraman Inuyasha nampak sangat menakutkan kudengar.

Inuyasha mulai menyerang Sesshomaru dengan cakarnya dan di tangkis oleh Sesshomaru. Pertarungan sengit mereka berlangsung cukup lama. Aku sungguh berharap Sesshomaru tidak terluka karena Inuyasha.

Tiba-tiba kenyataannya berbalik Sesshomaru menangkis cakaran inuyasha dengan pedang miliknya, tapi pedang sesshomaru terlalu rapuh menahan kekuatan inuyasha.

Dan pada akhirnya...

Splashhhh..

Darah segar mengalir deras di tubuh Sesshomaru, sontak aku berlari tanpa menghiraukan inuyasha yang sedang dalam kondisi mengancam.

* * *

"Sesshomaru.. Kau baik-baik saja?" teriakku sembari memeluknya erat.

Tapi sepertinya tidak ada respon darinya, apa dia mati? Tidak.. ! Tidak mungkin.. Sesshomaru.. Tidak ada yang bisa membunuhnya. Dia begitu kuat di mataku.

"Sesshomaru.. Ayolah ! Buka matamu.. Kumohon.. Sekali saja !" bulir bening mengalir di pipiku.

Seakan jiwaku melayang bersama tiupan angin. Aku yakin Sesshomaru masih hidup, tapi detak jantungnya berhenti. Tidak ada nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya. Apa ia tewas? Di tangan adik kandungnya sendiri?

"Gggrrrrr... Minggir..." suara Inuyasha terdengar dekat di telingaku seakan ingin mengoyak tubuhku.

"Tidak ! Kau tidak bisa membunuhnya, inuyasha ! Dia kakakmu ! Apa kau tuli ? Dia kakakmu !" teriakku dengan suara yang hampir parau.

Kembali ku peluk erat tubuh dingin Sesshomaru, berharap ia dapat kembali bangkit dan melawan inuyasha lagi. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tandanya.

Inuyasha makin mendekat ke arahku, memperlihatkan cakar tajamnya ke arahku. Aku tak dapat melawannya. Kekuatanku tidak cukup untuk melawan Inuyasha yang kini sudah berubah menjadi siluman utuh.

"Grrrrr rasakan ini... ! Hyaaaaa.."

* * *

Tiba-tiba..

Crekk

Cakar inuyasha mengoyak daging.

"Se- Sesshomaru.. A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ka-Kagura.. Akhirnya aku bisa.. Bisa melihatmu lagi.. Ukhh"

"Sesshomaru.." aku tak dapat membendung air mataku. Perlahan bulir-bulir bening kembali menetes dari pelupuk mataku.

"Sesshomaru.. Aku mencintaimu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini" teriakku sembari memeluk erat tubuh sesshomaru yang penuh dengan merah darah.

"Ukhh.. Ma-maafkan.. Aku.. Ukhh Kagura.. Aku sangat lemah, tapi aku bahagia sekarang... Bisa melihat wajah cantikmu tepat di depanku"

"Tidak.. Jangan.. Tidak sesshomaru ! Kau pasti bisa bertahan.. Ayo bertahanlah ! Kumohon..."

Ku saksikan jelas wajah sesshomaru yang tersenyum tulus di depanku sebelum matanya tertutup. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka sesshomaru meninggal dalam pelukanku.

Hatiku begitu teriris, sakit.. Aku ingin sekali membunuh orang yang telah membunuh sesshomaru. Tidak ! Ini tak mungkin terjadi, sesshomaru belum mati.

"Sesshomaru.. Huhuhu kau bisa mendengarku ? Ini aku Kagura.. Kau.. Masih hidup kan? Kumohon.. Buka matamu sayang" ku belai perlahan rambut perak miliknya.

Nyatanya sesshomaru sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, ia meninggalkanku dengan kenangan yang sudah kami lalui selama ini.

"Sesshomaru.. Sesshomaru.. Tidak ! Jangan tinggalkan aku sesshomaruuuuu !"

* * *

"Hhh hhh hhh..." kusadari peluh di sekujur tubuhku, ternyata yang kualami hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

Aku menoleh ke sebelahku, kudapati sosok pria tampan tertidur pulas disebelahku dengan sedikit rambut menutup wajahnya.

"Sesshomaru.." panggilku pelan.

Berharap ia mendengarku, tapi sepertinya ia tertidur pulas.

"Sesshomaru.. " ku panggil sekali lagi.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak tidur, sayang?"

"Ternyata ia mendengarku" batinku.

Sesshomaru bangkit dan duduk di sebelahku, ia menatap heran diriku.

"Kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya sembari membelai rambutku.

Sesshomaru sangat paham kalau tengah malam aku terbangun itu pasti karena mimpi buruk.

Aku menganguk pelan dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh kekar suamiku yang tak lain sesshomaru.

"Aku mencintaimu sesshomaru.. Jangan pernah kau tinggalkanku"

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.. Karena kau satu-satunya wanitaku.."

Malam dengan mimpi buruk yang kualami, aku tak akan mengingat masa laluku lagi. Masa lalu yang kelam, yang tak akan kembali lagi. Nyatanya, sekarang aku sudah memiliki pasangan abadi dalam hidupku.

* * *

Yippiiiieee... Selesai ! *teriak2 gaje*

My Dearest II.. Sambungan kemaren tuh..

Author bingung ni mo buat rate nya M apa T.. Tapi kayaknya M lebih cocok deh.. Soalnya ada pembunuhannya, terlebih Inuyasha bunuh Sesshomaru kakaknya sendiri.

Jadi.. Uhmm gmna cerita ? Terlalu singkatkah? Plot ga jelas kah? Atau kurang romantiskah? Hehehe review aja deh .. Arigatou ^^


End file.
